game_society_pimpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Emre (7 Days to Die)
Emre is a primary character in the series 7 Days to Die. A former Sunday School teacher and religious zealot, he had just attacked one of his students and was on the run from the law when the zombie apocalypse suddenly destroyed civilization. The adventure starts when he meets Aaron at a gas station in Navezgane County, Arizona. Emre prefers to go out exploring while Aaron remains behind and builds the fort. Since Emre and Aaron are unable to find other survivors, they work together fighting off the zombies, building forts, and having a little bit of fun (see blueberry pie). After jumping into the Void, Aaron and Emre work together to form a community called Pleasure Town, in which they live with six other survivors. After a conflict between Aaron's followers and Emre's followers, Emre forms his own community called Hardcore Mordor. He led a group of religious followers called the Disciples of Despair. While it could easily be assumed that Emre shares his full name with the real Emre Cihangir, the character's last name has never actually been given. His in-game name tag identifies him as "bigbossemre." Team Emre Emre gathered several followers under his wing during Seasons 7 & 8 and encountered alternate-universe versions of them in Season 9. * JWM (a.k.a. Arch-Paladin Jub) * Kaydalyn (a.k.a. Disciple Kay/High Priestess Kay) * Bwett (occasionally) Personality = Reckless * Emre rarely looks before he leaps, and is prone to foolishly rushing into battle with hoards of zombies. It rarely goes well for him. * Emre also has a tendency to drastically underestimate overall threats. Scatterbrained * Emre struggles to follow simple directions or maintain any sort of focus on tasks or objectives. Whether this is due to a hearing issue, or just an inability to comprehend what he is being told, is yet undetermined. * Emre often finds difficulty in locating supplies both in storage crates and his own backpack. Emre once went quite a while with dwindling ammo supplies, because he claimed that there was no scrape lead to make bullet tips. Somehow he completely failed to notice the pile of scrap lead in their forge-box. * Keeping his eyes on a falling supply crate is also something Emre struggles with. It's not uncommon for Emre to be unable to locate a supply drop simply because he either spends long stretches of time fumble-fucking around in his backpack, or dropping his focus on the crate for any number of distractions along the way. Apparently Emre can not simply walk towards an objective without jerking his head all around. * Questioning simple instructions two seconds after he has been given them is also routine. "Go outside and grab the thing." "Yeah, okay....uh should I go outside and get the thing?" * Emre fails to understand how to accomplish very simple tasks, and grows very flustered as to why it isn't working. For example, Emre has failed to boil meat...because he couldn't figure out that boiling meat requires water. Emre has also struggled for several minutes to make boiled eggs. He realizes that he needs water, but it takes him quite a while to realize that he is trying to boil something on a grill. * At one point Emre drops 15 bottles of water to pick up one. While living in the desert. Oddities. * Zealously religious and socially intolerant. * Frequently misinterprets or invents Biblical scripture to support whatever argument he is making at that given moment. * Much of his religious philosophy seems to be based on half-remembered episodes of VeggieTales. * Rather amiable, but prone to fits of rage. * Loves puns (i.e. "Geordi La ForgeMaster"). (Episode 115 - Mini-Bike Mistake) * Views on sexuality are internally inconsistent but generally repressive. At times he has claimed to have had girlfriends, and often expresses lust for women, but at other times he is opposed to premarital sex. When pressed for details, he demonstrates little actual knowledge of sex or reproduction. He describes the missionary position as "regular sex," and "doggy style" as its "evil opposite." * Generally opposed to the fantasy genre (he hates Harry Potter and has never seen The Neverending Story), due to its "witchcraft" content, but loves and is very knowledgeable about The Lord of the Rings. Early in the series, Emre claims to have never seen A Game of Thrones, but by Episode 118 (Enter the Void) he's learned enough to reference the Red Wedding, the Lannisters, and the Boltons. * Opposed to cannibalism, but enjoys decorating his homes with human corpses which he then uses for storage. Still a little weirded out when other people do it, though. Pre-Apocalypse Childhood Emre was born and raised in Dallas, Texas, "the city that killed President John F. Kennedy" in the "greatest state in the country." Emre's father was a "great man" with a gigantic penis, "so I've heard." Emre's never seen another man's dick, but he imagines his father's penis must have been huge in order to make him. (Episode 180 - Military Man). As a child, his goal in life was to get dysentery just like all his friends, but his mother kept badgering him not to. Fortunately for Emre's mother, he didn't know how to catch dysentery; he just wanted to be cool (Episode 26 - Ho Motel). He had friends of all different races and ethnicities, but he never had a Native American friend, which he regrets (Episode 18 - Forging Iron Man). Emre had a sister, whom he may have had a crush on. (Episode 71 - Death by Auger) Emre initially claims to have never played video games as a child, being too busy worshiping (Episode 90 - Pie Bangers). However, he later reminisces that the Nintendo 64 was his favorite video game system. Super Mario 64 was the first game he got for the system. (Episode 106 - Always Dead Glitch) One of Emre's teachers used the "scream learning" method: "The louder you learn, the longer you live," they explained. For this reason, Emre prefers to scream while reading. (Episode 93) Emre's Sunday School teacher taught him the Little Dancer game, which involved a "little dancer," a leather thong, and a camera. Emre appears to be oblivious to the connotations of the "game," and Aaron chose not to dwell on the subject. (Episode 27 - Dear Penthouse Suites) Emre also talks about playing another "game" with his father called "Cave Explorer." Aaron is initially reluctant to hear anymore, but relents. Emre describes his father as a good, God-fearing man (who claimed everyone played "Cave Explorer" with their kids). Emre's father would play Cave Explorer with Emre whenever he was "really, really, really bad" instead of spanking him. "It felt good and it felt bad at the same time, that was what made it special."https://youtu.be/03Qyl28MuUo?t=15m28s As with Little Dancer, Emre seems oblivious to the overtones of child abuse. Unlike Little Dancer, Emre has not played Cave Explorer in many years. However, he credits the game with his lifelong love of digging and exploring caves. As an adult, he once went spelunking with his church group. (Episode 88 - Trapped In A Hole!) Emre never took Shop class in high school. Despite this, he's confident that it's possible to build shovels (Episode 35 - Home Sweet Hole). He considers himself a "smart dude," and scored a 32 on his ACT (a standardized college entrance exam; a perfect score would be 36) (Episode 56 - New Base). Adulthood Emre claims to be so straight that before the apocalypse, he never even took public showers with other men, despite getting made fun of a lot for it. (Episode 42 - Blueberry Action) Emre had a shaved head for a while before the zombie apocalypse. It helped him keep his head cool in the summer. "Ladies hated it. Fuckin' hated it." (Episode 52 - Huge Settlement) Emre never owned a dog; he was a cat person. He thought dogs were the worst. (Episode 78 - Ultra-Heaven) Emre's first summer job was manually masturbating horses for artificial insemination (a job he has in common with Graskull). At some point, Emre spent an entire summer working in the "lumberjacker" industry, "lumberjacking" protected redwood trees to meet the huge demand on the black market. Thanks to his professional experience, he considers himself well-informed on topics such as how protected wood is tested using its TreeNA. (Episode 119 - New Recruits; Episode 184 - God's a Narcissist) Emre claims that there was a period before he found the Lord when he wasn't very religious - even becoming an atheist for a time. It was during this time that he would have used pick-up lines, if he ever did. (He can't remember.) (Episode 190 - Vegetarian Idiot) The End Times At the time of the zombie apocalypse, Emre was roughly 26 years old (backdating from Episode 56), and had become a Sunday School teacher himself. Living somewhere north of Arizona, he now taught the Little Dancer game to his own students. When a student named Grace threw a water balloon at his face and kicked him in the balls, he smacked her hard enough to knock her down and break her glasses. Emre then immediately hopped on a bus out of town to evade arrest. He had fled "halfway to Mexico" when the zombie virus broke out, leaving him stranded in Navezgane, Arizona with little knowledge of or experience with battling zombies. (Episode 4 - All Horde Up) Emre changes his story on one later occasion, claiming that the police were investigating his assault when the house where Grace lived with her grandparents "randomly" burned down a week before his court date. This supposedly resulted in the family's deaths; without witnesses, the police dropped the case against him. (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) Forts Emre's forts tend to look more like prisons, with just a touch of Silent Hill flavor. They are often underground so that he can mine for fun. They are usually constructed from a lot of rusty metal, admit little light, and may be decorated with a few dead bodies that he like to store things in. His defensive systems usually involve explosives. Emre is notoriously bad at building; when he tries to help Aaron, he ends up breaking the supports and breaking either his or Aaron's legs multiple times. Emre always prefers to take over another fort (or rely on Aaron or his followers) rather than build his own. House/Barn (Season 1) * Emre found this farm only for Aaron to lay claim to the farmhouse. However, Emre seized control of the house and exiled Aaron to the barn (the very same barn Aaron had demand Emre live in), which was soon demolished by zombies. Aaron blew up the house in petty anger. Pea Factory (Season 1) * A large factory with a high roof and tall ladder (made by Aaron) to the top. Aaron blew it up because Emre yelled at him after Aaron made several stupid mistakes during a stressful night, costing Emre half his food and water. Ho Motel (Season 2) * Roof: Had two large mounds with clay blocks on top to look like nipples. Aaron and Emre each had their own rooms. Included Bee Death Boulevard, which repeatedly caved in, causing Aaron to fall three flights down every night, all the way to the ground floor, where he would get swarmed by hordes of zombies. * Hole: A deep hole under the Ho Motel with a ladder that they frequently forgot to block up at night. Had a low roof. Emre carved out a branching a tunnel system in his quarters to confuse zombies (a plan that almost worked); one tunnel ultimately led to the city for escape. The Island (Season 3) * A natural spire at the edge of a lake, protected by wooden ramparts and spikes. Destroyed by SP Cakes. Fort Titanic (Season 3) * Christ Tower: An extremely dark, tall, and ominous scrap metal tower. The hollow interior consisted only of a spiraling staircase winding up from a deep, spiked pit (the Christ Hole). Unlit and pitch-black at night. Dorm Shack (Season 5) * An already-fortified shack Aaron found. An incredibly small fort that had just enough room for their bed, a forge, campfire, and their storage chests. Aaron and Emre had to jump around on top of their furniture to move. Abandoned for the Kill Grille. Kill Grille (Season 5) * Fortified by Aaron; an underground bunker with an escape tunnel into a house. Also had a grille in the roof to shoot zombies through. Abandoned for the Facility. Snow Mansion (Season 6) * A pre-existing underground bunker that Emre extensively fortified. Had an underground tunnel/escape route. Had explosive barrels surrounding a giant hole for defense. Badly damaged by Aaron. Pleasure Town (Season 7) * A fortified suburban house with a locked God-summoning chamber. Easy to defend; had metal bars on the windows and a spiked moat. God-praising and bee-hating slogans written on all the walls. * Super Church: Built from scratch across the street. A blocky concrete structure Emre intended to use to sermonize to the denizens of Pleasure Town; it also concealed the entrance to tunnels Emre secretly dug to undermine Aaron's base. Hardcore Mordor (Season 8) * Built on the side of a looming, burned mountain (nicknamed Mount Doom). * Located next door to a trading outpost, where most building materials were purchased. * Built entirely by Emre's Disciples of Despair while he napped. * Buildings consisted of a ramshackle shack, an elephant-shaped "apartment" for Disciple Kay, and a cobblestone church. Navezgane Coliseum (Season 9) * Aaron took the lead in fortifying a large high school football stadium he and Emre discovered in the Evilverse. Emre's "powers" badly damaged the broadcasting booth they used as their home. Eventually abandoned, and possibly destroyed when Jub burned out the Oakpocalypse. Hardcore Mordor (Season 9) * Built by the supernaturally powered minions of God-Emperor Emre, an evil version of Emre in the "Evilverse," a parallel dimension. * A sprawling complex with massive gates and numerous spiked towers, most notably the God-Emperor's Spire atop the peak of Mount Doom. Disciple Kay's elephant apartment was replaced by a massive Behemoth-shaped temple. * High Priestess Kay's cathedral and inner sanctum, located beneath the foot of Mount Doom (directly below the God-Emperor's Spire) * Design was a jumbled blend of Christian cathedrals, ancient Greek temples, and the film version of Mordor from The Lord of the Rings. * Destroyed by the Evilverse version of Graskull (with High Priestess Kay's permission), who had turned himself into a living nuclear weapon. OG Fort (Season 10) * An underground bunker Aaron found and claimed with Emre. Invaded by a matter-phasing bear. Fun Facts * Does not appear in Episode 147 (Devil Babies), which focuses on Team Aaron at Pleasure Shire. * Attracts giant bees. Aaron warns Emre of bee attacks with the cry of, "buh buh buh buh bees!" * Initially disdainful of Aaron's blueberry pie fetish, but eventually gives in (Episode 90 - Pie Bangers). He later blames the pie sex for their damnation. * Ate cat food twice; once thanks to Aaron's trickery, once out of total desperation. * Emre's Prayer: "Our Lord in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name / Thy hand is hairy, Thy beard is long / Give us this day our daily ammo / And forgive us our trespasses / Like when Aaron trespassed into my house and blew it all up / And lead us not into the jaws of the mighty invisible dogs / But deliver us from zombies / For Thine is the Kingdom / and the fire axe / and the rocket launcher / and the automatic machine gun / and the gun case filled with everything I could ever possibly want / The End, Amen." (Episode 10 - Cabin in the Woods) * Likes to put corpses in his houses, name them, and store things in them. * Very knowledgeable about Vikings, having studied them because they often attacked Christians. ("You have to know your enemy.") Emre proudly states that if he ever meets any Scandinavian or German people, he will kill them. (Episode 76 - Halfway House?) * Claims that while the Bible forbids him from marrying multiple wives, "banging" lots of women to jump-start the species (like Noah) would be fine. (Episode 82 - Attack At Dawn) * Believes that dinosaurs, humans, mammoths, and Jesus lived at the same time (4,625 years ago). (Episode 90 - Pie Bangers) * Refuses to describe how to play Cave Explorer, insisting that it should only be played between father and son. He rejects Aaron's overtly sexual guesses, including that it involves pulling his pants down. (Episode 89 - Invisible Bear) * Believes that makeup was invented to fool men into thinking women are attractive, and recalls a time (the 1980s) when makeup was considered Satanic and women would be hanged for wearing it. (Episode 96 - Kill Grille) * Favorite U.S. President was "George Herbert Walken Bush" and his catchphrase "Whoa! Strategery!" (Episode 102 - #SkyscraperForJesus) * Big Miley Cyrus fan. (Episode 104 - Cave Explorers) References See Also Category:Characters Category:7 Days to Die Category:Protagonist Category:Emre Cihangir